dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hero Vs. Hero (Kameleon Kid Episode)
'Hero Vs. Hero '''is a crossover between Kameleon Kid & My Life as a Teenage Robot. Plot Part 1 It starts off with Cameron getting his computer fixed, he finishes his document about George Washington by bedtime, he then heads off to sleep. Meanwhile, In the MLAATR Dimension, Sheldon and Jenny (XJ-9) are at Mezmer's for lunch, Sheldon asks Jenny if she can come to his party tonight, when Jenny answers "yes," she is interrupted by her mom, Nora Wakeman, to come back home to test her new invention, The Year-Mension Machine. Jenny rushes home, when she gets home, she takes her into the machine, they attempt to go forward 12 seconds in the regular dimension they're in, but when Nora breaks her left hip bone due to her age, they accidentally go to the Kameleon Kid dimension, after the wormhole image, the intro starts. Intro The intro features a black void with Cameron and Jenny falling in space at the point where the credits start, with a theme-like version of Eminem's Lose Yourself. Part 1 (continued) After the intro, a peaceful background is seen with Cameron's Mom & Cameron having a picnic, having ham sandwiches and chocolate milk, but an earthquake occurs two times, after the second one, which we cut to Cameron's room, revealing it was all a dream. Cameron looks out his window to see what's going on, when he sees them, he takes a picture and shows it to his mom, when she finds out they're not part of the dimension, she warns the news. The next day, we cut to the Coliseum where we see Jenny and Cameron in the war, which is the "Hero Vs. Hero" competition, Jenny says to Cameron "May the true hero win." A montage starts with a-Ha's "Take on Me" playing in the montage. After the montage, they get to the final round, which is wrestling. When Cameron morphs into an ape version of himself, they begin to fight, when the countdown for who wins the match starts, it gets interrupted by a growling sound coming from Jenny. After the transformation, she becomes a monster-sized version of herself with Cameron and her assistant Suzy scared. Part 2 Taking place after part 1, Jenny starts to bring a chainsaw hand the gang make a run for it. When the military found out, they hired tanks to stop her, but thanks to Cameron's X-ray vision, he sees the source of the power, it's nuclear powered. Cameron morphs into a missile in order to stop her. He then says, "Hey speed demon chainsawer," the missile launches into her stomach where the power is, Jenny sees this, an explosion occurs, and Jenny reverts to her normal self, with Nora in The Year-Mension Machine, she gives Jenny a ride in, and they go back to the previous time. The special ends with Cameron back to his old self, saying, "Finally! I thought I'd never win." Trivia * The music mentioned above playing in the montage is a-Ha's Take on Me. * Here are the events playing in the montage, racing, gliding, surviving a steamroller (Cut in the UK & Canada), doing wall push-ups, jumping a rock, & dancing. * The special was originally gonna be called Holy Nightmare Crossover, but due to a lawsuit with Kirby: Right Back at Ya! It was changed. * In the Canadian version, Jenny's quote was changed from, "What the heck is this year and dimension?" To "What's this place, how'd we get here?" Maybe the Canadians thought she was gonna say the "H" word. * This is also the first episode to air in the Japan feed of Nickelodeon before it was even shut down in 2009. * Goofs * When Cameron morphs into a missile, his mask turns blue for a split second, when it's supposed to be Red. Gallery Quotes * '''Jenny: "'No! We landed in 2004, where Tremorton was originally called Ohioville! Why were you 67, mom?! No!!!!" * 'Nora: "'I'm sorry, XJ-9. I only packed bread and some snack cakes for the trip. We're stuck here." * 'Jenny: '"This can't get any worse..." (cut to "The Next Day.." title card, then the stadium) "Or, it can." * 'Cameron: "'So you were the one I witnessed last night. I'm glad you learned your lesson about crossing into another show's dimension." * 'Jenny: '"May the best hero win!" * 'Cameron: '"Hey, Speed Demon Chainsawer! How about a missile to your weak spot!" Category:Episodes Category:Kameleon Kid Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Category:2004 Category:2000s Category:Episodes of fictional shows